


Пока горит свеча

by Tinka1976



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: То, что мы видели в фильме, лишь экранизация романа Эдит, написанного на основе реальных событий её жизни. Но что всё-таки было в реальности, а что — только в её воображении?





	Пока горит свеча

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Для начала, мне сложно поверить, что этого никто ещё не писал. Оно же прямо напрашивается, имхо. Так что если вы где-то видели похожее, я просто не нашла и потому написала сама.  
> 2) Думаю, без знания первоисточника текст покажется странным и неясным. Впрочем, это вам решать, я могу только порекомендовать всё же посмотреть фильм, он прекрасен. Я постаралась максимально следовать канону, убирая только то, что на мой взгляд наиболее похоже на пресловутое художественное преувеличение. Мне кажется, так отчётливее проступает вполне реальная драма, весьма жизненная, как ни странно. И персонаж этой драмы совсем не идеален, но я уверена, он заслуживает ещё один шанс.  
> 3) Непривычный сеттинг (Англия и Америка 1901 года) диктовал мне в этот раз довольно непривычную стилистику текста, так что не бейте больно, если где-то я перегнула палку, пианист играет как умеет. И он не только уполз всех, до кого дотянулся, но и зафлаффил всё, что мог)))

Выпавший за ночь волглый снег легко проминался, и от подножки кареты до порога дома за доктором МакМайклом протянулась цепочка глубоких следов. Багровых следов, словно он прошёл по луже ещё не высохшей крови, слегка присыпанной белым снегом. Заметив это, Алан вздохнул. Ну и как можно винить Эдит за разыгравшееся воображение? Впрочем, он никогда и не винил подругу своего детства в чём бы то ни было, даже когда её выходки причиняли боль ему самому или его близким. А если теперь буйная фантазия Эдит послужит исполнению её мечты, сделает знаменитой писательницей, так, пожалуй, стоит только порадоваться.

— Это ты? Что ты стоишь на пороге? Что-то случилось?

Эдит выглянула из-за его плеча, но старый Финли уже увёл лошадей в конюшню, и двор Аллердейл холла был пуст, лишь мрачный силуэт машины для вычёрпывания глины проглядывал сквозь туман.

— Ты ночевал на почтовой станции из-за снегопада? Ну что, пришёл ответ? Ты забрал его? — нетерпеливо засыпала его вопросами Эдит. — Зайди, пожалуйста, в дом, мне же холодно!

Перешагнув порог, Алан поднял глаза вверх. Иногда очень сложно отличить правду от вымысла. Старый запущенный дом нуждался в основательном ремонте, и всё же дыра в высоком потолке, сквозь которую в холл первого этажа падал бы снег или высохшие листья, отражала лишь впечатление Эдит о фамильном особняке Шарпов. Ну и о состоянии душевного здоровья его обитателей, конечно. Как и огромные чёрные мотыльки на стенах — образ, заставивший читателей услышать все те скрипы и шорохи, от которых Эдит нервно вздрагивала и никак не соглашалась считать их проделками гуляющего по холму ветра.

— Ступай в малую гостиную, — велела Эдит. — Я принесу чай туда.

За последние дни она окончательно освоилась в роли хозяйки Аллердейл холла. Захочет ли она вообще уезжать отсюда? Когда-то Эдит сказала, что в обыденной жизни не хватает трагедии. Мол, только тогда она становится настоящей и захватывающей. Что ж, этого-то Аллердейл холл предоставлял своим гостям с избытком.

А ведь началась эта история как вполне заурядный любовный роман, прошлой осенью, когда в размеренную и скучноватую жизнь светского общества Буффало вторгся сэр Томас Шарп. Алан уже слышал от матери об очаровательном баронете, уделившем так много внимания его сестре Юнис во время их визита в Лондон, но представили их друг другу лишь на балу в тот самый вечер. Сэр Томас явился с опозданием, которое объяснялось внезапным решением мисс Кушинг тоже посетить приём миссис МакМайкл. Алан почувствовал себя уязвлённым: он-то уговаривал её почти неделю, но Эдит оставалась непреклонной. Впрочем, не было нужды гадать о причинах такой перемены. Если бы Алан собственными глазами не видел наброски романа Эдит задолго до её знакомства с баронетом, он решил бы, что именно с сэра Томаса и писался главный герой.

Баронет и вёл себя так, как полагалось герою любовного романа. Словно не замечая Юнис, которую все считали его партнёршей на этот вечер, сэр Томас пригласил на танец Эдит. Алана, как и всех остальных, подобный демарш изрядно сбил с толку. Не первый и не последний раз молодой английский лорд приезжал в Новый свет, чтобы обменять свой бесполезный титул на реальные деньги при помощи выгодной женитьбы. Наследство, оставленное отцом, служило единственной приманкой для кавалеров Юнис МакМайкл, не блиставшей ни умом, ни красотой, ни какими-то особыми талантами. Так что ответный визит баронета в Буффало после знакомства с МакМайклами в Лондоне толковался здешним обществом совершенно определённым образом, впрочем, ни у кого не вызывавшим порицания.

Совсем другое дело — мисс Эдит Кушинг. Развитое живое воображение, независимый характер и острый язычок считались в глазах света существенными недостатками и почти перевешивали её молодость, красоту и лёгкий нрав. Но её отец был жив и пребывал в добром здравии, что делало Эдит совершенно неподходящей мишенью для охотника за приданым вроде сэра Томаса. И тем не менее, он стоял перед ней, протягивая руку.

Эдит попыталась отказаться, но сэр Томас проявил настойчивость. Очень лестную настойчивость, скажем прямо. После всех подколок Юнис и миссис МакМайкл соблазн подобного триумфа оказался слишком велик. Леди Люсиль снова села к фортепиано, и сэр Томас с Эдит закружились в вальсе. Алан не мог не признать, что они прекрасно смотрятся вместе. Словно день и ночь дополняя друг друга, они оба бросали вызов чопорному и неискреннему обществу, погрязшему в предрассудках и условностях.

Каким-то чудом огонёк свечи в руке сэра Томаса действительно не гас, сжимаясь в точку после особенно стремительных поворотов, но неизменно разгораясь заново. Услышав хвастливое заявление баронета, Алан подумал о каком-то трюке вроде цирковых, но сэр Томас небрежно взял первую попавшуюся свечу из канделябра, который нёс мимо слуга. Вальс закончился, а свеча продолжала гореть, и Алан присоединился к восторженным аплодисментам. Всего пять минут назад он злился на баронета за то, что Эдит оказалась вовлечена в скандал, теперь же ощущал благодарность. Это маленькое чудо досталось именно Эдит, а ведь возможно, чего-то подобного она и ждала всю жизнь.

Эдит задула свечу, но отблеск внутреннего света по-прежнему лежал на её лице, заставив сердце Алана сжаться в предчувствии утраты. Чем мог он, скромный врач, поразить её воображение? Конечно, по возможности Алан старался потакать её увлечениям, но разве в глубине души он разделял их? А сэр Томас рассуждал о призраках так, словно ежевечерне встречался с ними в коридорах своего особняка. Да и его затея с заменой тяжёлого труда шахтёров на футуристическую машину не могла не найти отклика у Эдит, даже если бы это оказалось лишь пустой мечтой — а ведь именно так для многих выглядела и её собственная затея. Женщина, пишущая серьёзные романы? Помилуйте, да что она понимает в жизни!

Тем неожиданнее стали для Алана наполненные едкой горечью слова баронета, которыми тот несколько дней спустя выразил своё впечатление о романе Эдит. Но даже гнев, горячей волной ударивший в голову, не лишил его наблюдательности, и Алан прекрасно видел слёзы в глазах сэра Томаса. Недоумение лишь усилилось, когда получивший пощёчину баронет не побежал за Эдит, остался стоять на месте, бессильно опустив руки, а затем поднял на её отца и свою сестру взгляд, в котором явно читалось: надеюсь, я выполнил всё, что вы от меня хотели?

Потом-то Алан узнал, какие вести получил мистер Кушинг, начав собирать сведения о новом поклоннике дочери. Увы, всё это спровоцировало трагедию: на следующее утро отец Эдит внезапно скончался. Полученные им новости не стали достоянием широкой общественности, но и без того подобная смерть многим показалась слишком своевременной. Несмотря на сопротивление Эдит, Алан лично провёл освидетельствование и вынес вердикт: мистер Кушинг умер от разрыва аневризмы. Разыгравшаяся накануне сцена и слишком горячая вода для бритья, которую он так любил, стали истинными виновниками трагедии, а вовсе не чей-то злой умысел. Сэр Томас не оставлял Эдит ни на секунду, и прежде чем кто-либо успел опомниться, она стала его женой, и пара уехала в Аллердейл холл.

— Вот, держи, — Эдит протянула Алану чашку. — Так ты привёз ответ?

— Привёз, привёз, — кивнул он, неохотно вынимая из внутреннего кармана письмо. Они отправили роман Эдит издателю всего десять дней назад, и такой быстрый ответ мог означать самые дурные новости. Возможно, ей и правда стоило закончить отъездом молодой четы из Буффало?

— Леди Э. Шарп, — Эдит прочла надпись на конверте и передёрнула плечами. — Знаешь, теперь я каждый раз боюсь, что это письмо — не мне.

Алан сочувственно вздохнул. Иногда призраки — это не просто метафора. Новая пугающая глава истории Эдит началась, когда ей вручили письмо из Милана, пришедшее на имя леди Э. Шарп. Вынужденные заночевать на почтовой станции из-за метели, они с сэром Томасом провели восхитительную ночь, а на следующий день Эдит столкнулась не только с ревностью его сестры, но и с ужасной правдой: её муж был женат на другой! Какой избитый сюжет, скажете вы? О, если бы Эдит услышала подобную историю дома, в Буффало, скорее всего, она просто не восприняла бы её всерьёз. Но мрачный уединённый особняк настраивал на особый лад, оживляя все самые страшные сказки её детства. Вот и подвалы Аллердейл холла немедленно наполнились утопленными в жидкой кроваво-красной глине скелетами замученных жён, а по коридорам принялись разгуливать их зловещие призраки.

— Чай с пиракантой? — сдерживая усмешку, поинтересовался Алан.

— Нет, обычный, — быстро пробегая глазами строчки письма, откликнулась Эдит. Но тут же насторожилась: — А что, горький?

— Нет-нет, хороший чай, — уже открыто улыбнулся Алан.

— Признавайся, в чём дело? — опустив письмо на колени, потребовала Эдит.

— Плоды пираканты несъедобны из-за своей горечи, но отнюдь не ядовиты, милая моя писательница, — пояснил Алан.

— Ну и что? — дёрнула плечом Эдит. — Я где-то читала, что ядовиты. И потом, так даже лучше, с чего бы отравителю признаваться будущей жертве в своих намерениях?

— Может быть, он хотел её предостеречь?

— Тогда выражался бы яснее! — фыркнула Эдит. — Сказал бы сразу, мол, не пей чай, который заваривает моя чокнутая сестрица. Можно подумать, все обязаны разбираться в травах так же, как и она! Честно говоря, я до сих пор не рискую брать её баночки. Может, там и нашлось бы что-то полезное, но как угадаешь? Тем более они ужасно неразборчиво подписаны.

Алан лишь улыбнулся этому мимолётному проявлению зависти. Эдит совершенно не разбиралась в травах и довольно посредственно играла на фортепиано, а поводов похвастать своим прекрасным почерком ей предоставлялось не так уж много.

— К тому же в одной из них может оказаться заботливо припрятанный мышьяк, которым леди Люсиль отравила своего отца, — напомнил Алан.

— Завтра же прикажу Энни всё выкинуть, — с отвращением пробормотала Эдит, поправив пенсне и снова углубляясь в письмо. — Мало ли, что этой припадочной ещё могло прийти в голову…

— Её состояние можно понять, — вступился Алан. — Ты ведь уже знаешь, каково жить в этом уединённом особняке. Дети целыми днями сидели в своей комнате на чердаке, и для леди Люсиль её обожаемый младший брат был единственным светом в оконце. Представь, что это твой отец взял сына с собой на охоту и бросил его на всю ночь в лесу, увлёкшись погоней. Что бы ты сделала, когда мальчика принесли домой наутро еле живого, в крови и перепуганного до полусмерти?

— Мой отец никогда не поступил бы так! — возмущённо отвергла подобное предположение Эдит.

Однако по её задумчивости Алан понял, что вопрос достиг цели. В конце концов, героиня Эдит не остановилась перед тем, чтобы обагрить свои руки кровью. Вероятно, и сама Эдит чувствовала в себе некую тёмную сторону, которая пугала её гораздо больше с тех пор, как она увидела, во что это может вылиться.

— И я бы точно не стала домогаться брата, — покраснев, добавила Эдит.

Алан выразительно взглянул на неё. Может ли быть так, чтобы Эдит забыла о том поцелуе? Том самом поцелуе, который достался ему, когда они были ещё детьми, и она захотела узнать, что чувствуют при этом… Или она всё же воспринимает Алана не только как друга детства, почти как брата? Или же это лишь для него значило так много, а Эдит давно и думать забыла о той невинной шалости?

— В определённом возрасте все дети испытывают почти непреодолимый интерес к строению человеческого тела, — сказал он вслух. — Особенно взрослеющие мальчики. Их не устраивают описания и картинки, им позарез нужно увидеть всё собственными глазами, а при возможности и пощупать…

— Погоди, так вы с Юнис?.. — широко распахнув глаза, перебила его Эдит.

— Нет, что ты! — смутился Алан. — Но признаться… Однажды я подглядывал, как Юнис принимает ванну, и матушка застала меня за этим занятием. Она лишь рассмеялась да потрепала меня по голове, сказав, что мальчик вырос. Потом, конечно, меня ждал серьёзный разговор с отцом…

— После которого ты стал подглядывать не за сестрой, а за служанками! — прыснула Эдит.

— После которого я заинтересовался медициной для удовлетворения своей пагубной склонности, — улыбнулся Алан. — Но ни тогда, ни после никто не называл меня чудовищем и не грозил вечной разлукой с единственным дорогим мне существом.

— И всё равно, убить родную мать! Кто же она после этого, как не чудовище?!

— Думаю, леди Люсиль никогда не видела от матери ничего хорошего, — пожал плечами Алан. — Девочке её возраста не по силам содержать подобный дом, да и не положено леди её положения заниматься грязной работой. А единственным живым существом, от которого она получала хоть толику тепла и благодарности, был её брат.

— И посмотри, куда его завела эта благодарность, — с горечью сказала Эдит. Её глаза наполнились слезами.

Алан отставил чашку и накрыл руку Эдит своей. Детская привязанность и благодарность действительно сослужили баронету плохую службу. Едва достигнув зрелости, он немедленно принялся добиваться опеки над сестрой, чтобы вызволить её из заточения. Понимал ли сэр Томас, во что она превратилась за десять лет пребывания в лечебнице для душевнобольных? В его воспоминаниях леди Люсиль оставалась единственным светлым пятном, той, кто никогда не желал ему ничего дурного, кто заботился, утешал и баловал. Как он мог отказать ей теперь, когда сестра с плачем прижималась к нему, просыпаясь от ночных кошмаров?

«Нам никто больше не нужен», — твердила она, и он верил. Принимал её ласки и дарил свои в ответ. Даже детская колыбельная, которую сестра имела обыкновение напевать, обнимая его, не зарождала в нём никаких сомнений в достойности такого поведения.

Отрезвление наступило лишь тогда, когда сэр Томас увидел плод их греховной связи, крохотного уродца, не протянувшего и двух недель. Но гораздо больше, чем вид этого несчастного существа, его напугал восторг леди Люсиль, называвшей ребёнка не иначе как «своим прелестным ангелом».

В комнату со звонким тявканьем вбежал лохматый бело-рыжий пёсик. Покрутившись у ног Алана, он выбежал вон, но вскоре снова вернулся с красным мячиком в зубах.

— Привет, пёсик! — вытирая слёзы, обрадовалась Эдит. — Принеси! — скомандовала она, кидая вложенный ей в руку мячик вдоль коридора.

— Так и не дала ему имя?

— У него есть имя! — упрямо поджала губы Эдит. — Правда, я перепробовала уже с десяток кличек, он ни на одну не отзывается.

— Может, попробовать что-то из испанского? — приподнял бровь Алан.

— Ммм, тореадор? — с сомнением предложила Эдит.

— Что-то в этом роде, — пожал плечами Алан. — Гораздо проще было бы сразу узнать у твоего мужа, как зовут собаку.

— Да он вообще не признался, чья это собака! — принимая у пёсика мячик и снова кидая его, сказала Эдит.

В её тоне явственно слышалось раздражение. Ещё бы, ведь обо всём, что касалось его первой жены, сэр Томас хранил гробовое молчание, распалив подозрения Эдит до невероятных размеров.

Энолу Шотти Шарпы встретили в Милане, куда сэр Томас отправился по настоянию своей сестры. Его попытки вернуть их отношения в пристойное русло братско-сестринской любви леди Люсиль восприняла как холодность и апатию, охватившие брата, и стала настаивать на путешествии, которое поможет ему развеяться. Так и случилось, но вовсе не тем образом, как ожидала леди Люсиль. Энола обожала музыку и танцы, страстные испанские ритмы и обаяние молодого баронета задели струны её сердца, а приличное наследство, оставленное ей дядюшкой, подтолкнуло леди Люсиль надавить на брата и вынудить его ещё до отбытия из Милана сделать предложение.

Вернувшись в Аллердейл холл, сэр Томас оказался меж двух огней. Сестра жаждала возобновления их близости, а молодая жена обижалась и плакала, встречая знаки его холодности. Он же ничего не мог с собой поделать. Одна только мысль, что леди Люсиль немедленно догадается, стоит ему действительно увлечься другой женщиной, и будет страдать, парализовала его. Он не смел так поступить с сестрой.

В отчаянии сэр Томас начал искать себе занятие, позволяющее избегать общества обеих женщин. И вскоре нашёл. Изобретённая им машина могла бы возродить фамильный промысел, ведь земли Шарпов славились отличной красной глиной удивительно насыщенного и яркого оттенка. Когда сэр Томас впервые показал игрушечный макет жене, та в порыве чувств бросилась ему на шею и страстно поцеловала. И он вдруг с удивлением осознал, что этот поцелуй будит в нём совершенно определённые желания. Жена ответила на его робкие попытки с восторгом, но тут их уединение было прервано леди Люсиль. Её лицо так исказилось, что сэр Томас не на шутку испугался. Вот только он боялся, что сестра покинет Аллердейл холл, не в силах выносить зрелище его счастья, а вышло наоборот.

— А как он мог признаться в одном, не признавшись во всём? — вздохнул Алан. — Ну и потом, как ты могла уже заметить, дорогая, с решительностью у твоего мужа дела обстоят не так чтобы очень хорошо. Он даже собаку не смог убить, хотя леди Люсиль именно её объявила виновником трагедии.

— Потому что даже слепому было бы ясно, что дело тут нечисто! — горячо возразила Эдит, приласкав снова подбежавшего к ней пёсика. — Давай, принеси! Ммм… бестия?

Алан лишь покачал головой. Конечно, сэр Томас наверняка подозревал, что на самом деле его сестра, а вовсе не собачка жены стала причиной несчастья. Когда леди Энола Шарп упала с лестницы, свернув себе шею, баронета не было дома. Но подавляющему большинству мужчин в такой ситуации хватило бы и клеветы, чтобы расправиться с собакой. А сэр Томас только и смог, что выгнать её из дома.

Не сумел он воспротивиться и тогда, когда сестра заявила, что они отправляются в Лондон. Ей жена брата представлялась чем-то вроде его игрушки, не более. Как можно привязаться к игрушке? Как можно всерьёз грустить из-за того, что она сломалась? Ему ведь не девять лет.

Из Лондона сэр Томас покорно отправился в Америку вслед за новой претенденткой на его руку, Юнис МакМайкл. Леди Люсиль вполне устраивала новая игрушка для брата — в ней не было ничего, что могло бы снова вызвать неуместные чувства. Но стоило баронету встретить Эдит Кушинг, как его покладистость начала давать сбой за сбоем. Да и в ту роковую ночь он вёл себя более чем решительно, надо признать.

— Ну, что там пишут? — спросил Алан, увидев, что Эдит дочитала письмо и о чём-то глубоко задумалась.

— Издатель в восторге, — вяло ответила она. — Предлагает лишь изменить имена…

— И ничего больше? — удивился Алан.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сразу насторожилась Эдит. — Что-то не так?

— Ну, если мне будет позволено высказать своё мнение, как медика, — пожал плечами Алан, — то должен заметить, что с такой страшной раной, какую ты описываешь в финале, мой герой не протянул бы и нескольких минут. Подмышечная впадина — очень уязвимое место, там находятся…

— Ой, только не надо лекций по анатомии! — сморщила нос Эдит. — Все, кроме тебя, зануды этакого, прекрасно понимают, что такое художественное преувеличение. Хотя я бы действительно не отказалась пару раз треснуть эту дрянь чем-нибудь тяжёлым! За всё, что она сделала с Томасом! — Эдит несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя снова подступившие к горлу рыдания. — Надеюсь, теперь её надёжно заперли?

— Более чем, — кивнул Алан. — Но это уже неважно. Леди Люсиль не вынесла мысли о том, что своими руками убила обожаемого брата. Рассудок оставил её, и, боюсь, навсегда. Она просто сидит и смотрит в одну точку.

Трагедия, подтолкнувшая Эдит столь кроваво завершить свой роман, превратив его из истории любви в мистическую драму, разыгралась в Аллердейл холле в день приезда Алана. Узнав от поверенного мистера Кушинга о том, как умерла мать сэра Томаса, а также о его предполагаемом двоежёнстве, доктор МакМайкл бросил всё и помчался спасать свою ненаглядную Эдит. Когда же выяснилось, что причина недомогания молодой леди Шарп кроется вовсе не в отраве, якобы регулярно подсыпаемой леди Люсиль в её фирменный травяной чай, а в гораздо более приятных обстоятельствах, Алан почувствовал себя крайне неловко.

Однако баронет, казалось, искренне обрадовался приезду старого друга Эдит, да и его сестра немедленно принялась собирать торжественный ужин, словно для долгожданного и желанного гостя. Вечер прошёл весьма приятно, но когда Алан удалился с сэром Томасом в библиотеку и поведал о состоянии его жены, тот внезапно отшатнулся и сильно побледнел.

— Медлить нельзя, — испуганно глядя на Алана, сказал сэр Томас и вдруг схватил его за руку. — Умоляю, вы должны мне помочь! Вы же любите Эдит? Не отпирайтесь, я знаю, что вы её любите. Я тоже люблю её, больше жизни люблю. И потому моя сестра должна уехать отсюда. Уехать как можно быстрее! Иначе случится беда…

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — опешил Алан. — И что я, по-вашему, должен сделать, схватить вашу сестру в охапку и увезти? Если вы думаете, что я приехал в Аллердейл холл именно за этим, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.

— Нет, конечно же нет! Но вы учились в Лондоне, я знаю, Эдит рассказывала мне. И ваша матушка вместе с сестрой там бывали. Возможно, вы посоветуете какую-то семью, где требуется гувернантка или приживалка? У нас с Люсиль не осталось ни родственников, ни знакомых, к кому я мог бы её отправить.

— А она согласится уехать? — усомнился Алан.

— Я постараюсь убедить её, — неуверенно сказал сэр Томас. — Она должна понять, что так будет лучше. Всем нам.

— Почему бы вам просто не взять Эдит и не уехать как можно дальше самим? Например, вернуться в Америку?

— Я… Я не могу просто бросить её, — прошептал сэр Томас.

Алан с недоумением наблюдал за настоящей душевной мукой, искажающей его черты. Что за беда так страшит его? Почему нельзя оставить сестру в родовом имении и уехать куда-нибудь со своей женой? Поколебавшись, баронет рассказал ему всё без утайки, и недоумение Алана сменилось отвращением. Как посмел подобный негодяй коснуться столь чистой души, как Эдит? И как он может рассчитывать на помощь?

— Умоляю вас, — снова сказал сэр Томас. Его смятение, казалось, уступило место какой-то мрачной решимости. — Если с Эдит что-то случится, я не переживу этого. Я знаю, что причиню Люсиль огромную боль, но я должен сделать это ради нас обоих. Ради всех нас. Вы поможете мне?

Не без сомнений Алан пожал протянутую руку. Мольбы баронета не тронули его, но мысль о том, что Эдит не из тех женщин, которые покорно следуют чужой воле, заставила Алана всё же принять этот союз. Даже если он откроет ей глаза на её избранника — пока сэр Томас решительно настроен порвать с прошлым, Эдит не оставит его.

Меньше всего Алан ожидал, что решимости сэра Томаса хватит так ненадолго. Всего через полчаса они с Эдит услышали из библиотеки странный вскрик, а поспешив туда, застали брата с сестрой в той самой компрометирующей ситуации, которая и вошла в роман практически неискажённой, в отличие от остальных событий этой ночи. Практически — потому что Алан расслышал и шёпот леди Люсиль «в последний раз, мой хороший, поцелуй меня на прощание», и сдавленное «нет, о боже, нет, не надо», выдыхаемое сэром Томасом ей в плечо, но вряд ли что-то из этого дошло до сознания Эдит. Да и на лице баронета, когда он понял, что их обнаружили, отразилось вовсе не холодное презрение, а напротив, совершеннейшее отчаяние. Алану даже стало жаль этого запутавшегося и слабовольного человека.

Придушенно вскрикнув, Эдит выбежала из комнаты, и тут сэр Томас снова удивил их всех, без малейшего колебания довольно грубо отшвырнув сестру и кинувшись вслед за женой.

— Никуда я не поеду, — обхватив колени и раскачиваясь, бормотала леди Люсиль. — Нам никто не нужен. Мой Томас любит меня, и всегда будет любить. Мы должны быть вместе. Всегда. Я для него — всё!

Убедившись, что она впала в какой-то ступор, Алан вышел посмотреть, чем закончилось объяснение супругов. Он уже забеспокоился, не слыша нигде голосов, и чуть не запаниковал, заметив, что входная дверь открыта. Неужели Эдит выбежала из дома в ночь? В такую погоду? Если она заблудится, ей не выжить, здесь ведь на несколько миль в округе нет человеческого жилья…

Но тут сэр Томас вошёл в дом, неся дрожащую Эдит на руках. На его брюки налип снег, словно баронет довольно долго простоял на коленях. Зная Эдит, Алан не сомневался — этим негодяй не отделается, и всё же с удивлением понял, что желает ему удачи. Как бы Алану ни хотелось выступить в роли утешителя самому, пусть лучше сердце Эдит вовсе не будет разбито.

Усадив жену возле камина, сэр Томас хорошенько укутал её, отряхнул свои брюки и волосы, и только тогда поднял глаза на Алана.

— С ней всё в порядке?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что с вашей сестрой давно уже не всё в порядке, — сдвинув брови, отрезал Алан.

Сэр Томас потупился и тяжело, прерывисто вздохнул.

— Доктор МакМайкл — прекрасный врач, — сжалилась над ним Эдит, успокаивающе гладя по плечу. — Вот увидишь, он сможет ей помочь…

Алан хотел сказать, что тут даже сам Господь был бы бессилен, но промолчал. Все безумные надежды, с которыми он покинул Буффало, окончательно рассыпались прахом. Взгляд Эдит не оставлял сомнений — баронет будет прощён, пусть и не сразу. И присутствие Алана в этом доме могло быть уместным лишь в качестве доктора МакМайкла, ни в каком ином.

— Ты совсем продрогла, дорогая, — грустно улыбнулся сэр Томас, накрыв руку Эдит своей. — Сейчас я сделаю тебе горячего чаю.

— О, нет, только не чай! — капризно воскликнула Эдит. — Мне от него плохо.

— Дорогая, тебе плохо не от чая, — мягко поправил её сэр Томас. — Доктор МакМайкл ведь объяснил, подобное недомогание вполне естественно в твоём положении. А сейчас тебе надо согреться, чтобы не заболеть и не навредить этим малышу…

— Малышу? — повторил чей-то хриплый голос.

Обернувшись, Алан увидел леди Люсиль. Никто не заметил, когда она спустилась. Её глаза пылали такой ненавистью, что Алан запоздало понял всю основательность опасений баронета.

— Ты обещал, что всегда будешь любить только меня! — визгливо выкрикнула леди Люсиль. — Ты говорил, что никогда не полюбишь другую!

— Но это случилось, Люсиль, — покаянно ответил сэр Томас, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону от Эдит, явно пытаясь отвлечь внимание сестры на себя. — Прости меня. Я очень виноват перед тобой. Но это случилось. Я полюбил. Я люблю Эдит всем сердцем, и тебе придётся с этим смириться.

На что он рассчитывал, так и осталось для Алана загадкой. Впрочем, сэр Томас явно не сознавал всю серьёзность положения, раз думал, что какое-то приличное семейство примет под свой кров женщину, соблазнившую собственного брата. Возможно, какая-то часть его души так и не смогла примириться с мыслью, что их любовь была чем-то противоестественным и непотребным.

Леди Люсиль издала совершенно нечеловеческий вопль и прыгнула на Эдит, занося над головой прихваченную где-то заржавевшую железную спицу. Алан не успел перехватить обезумевшую женщину и закричал, думая, что уже ничто не сможет защитить Эдит, но на пути сестры каким-то чудом оказался сэр Томас. Спица глубоко вошла в его грудь прямо под ключицей, и время словно остановилось. На лице баронета застыло безграничное удивление.

— Его лицо так и стоит у меня перед глазами, — признался Алан, заходя вслед за Эдит в подъёмник. — Непостижимо, как тебе удалось описать это выражение так точно, словно ты тоже видела его?

— Он сказал, что всегда закрывает глаза на то, чего не хочет замечать, — явно не слушая его, пробормотала Эдит. — Я должна была догадаться, что речь идёт не только о навязанной партнёрше для танца!

— О чём это ты? — сдвинул брови Алан. Пока Эдит была занята своим романом, у неё не оставалось времени на раздумья, а вот теперь, похоже, её мысли принимали какой-то опасный оборот.

— Я должна была догадаться, что что-то не так! — настойчиво повторила Эдит.

— Глупости, — решительно заявил Алан. — Выбрось это из головы, Эдит. Слышишь меня? Эдит? — Он взял её за подбородок и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза. — Тебе вредно так волноваться, моя дорогая. Прибереги эти мысли до следующего романа, хорошо?

— Следующего… — фыркнула Эдит, но в глубине её глаз появилось прекрасно знакомое Алану выражение, и он довольно улыбнулся. Однако отвлечь её от мрачных мыслей удалось ненадолго. Когда подъёмник остановился, между бровей Эдит снова собралась тоскливая складка.

— Ему стало хуже, пока меня не было?

— Ночь прошла спокойно, но… — Эдит тяжело вздохнула. — Идём, ты сам всё увидишь.

Она быстрым шагом пересекла коридор, вошла в спальню, кивком отпустила служанку и села на кровать рядом с мужем. Алан зашёл с другой стороны и раскрыл свой докторский саквояж. Сэр Томас сегодня выглядел ужасающе бледным, и Алан невольно подумал, уж не обладает ли Эдит даром предвидения? Как иначе ей удалось бы написать своего Белого призрака за пару недель до того, как сэр Томас и впрямь стал напоминать его?

Та ночная прогулка, по счастью, никак не сказалась на Эдит, а вот её мужу повезло куда меньше. Тяжёлая рана, нанесённая к тому же ржавой вещью, воспалилась, несмотря на все усилия Алана и нескончаемые запасы прекрасной лечебной глины у него под рукой. А через сутки выяснилось, что сэр Томас ещё и простыл той ночью. Мучительный кашель, сотрясавший всё его тело, заставлял рану раскрываться и кровоточить снова и снова. Сэр Томас метался в лихорадке, и вскоре Алан уже не как врач, но и как человек был готов взмолиться: «Господи, довольно!» Каковы бы ни были его прегрешения перед Богом и людьми, искупление казалось уж слишком жестоким.

Больше трёх недель баронет провёл между жизнью и смертью. В краткие периоды его беспокойного забытья Эдит присаживалась к столику у окна и трудилась над окончательной версией своего романа. Уделять ему много времени она не могла, поскольку сэр Томас то и дело звал её, и Эдит бросалась к кровати, думая, что он пришёл в себя. Но это снова оказывался лишь бред, в котором сэру Томасу чудилось, будто он не может спасти жену и теряет, теряет, теряет её вновь и вновь. Роман в конце концов был завершён, а Эдит теперь почти неотлучно находилась с мужем, хотя уже знала, что ни прикосновения, ни разговоры не помогают ему понять, что терзающие его кошмары не воплотились в жизнь.

— Ну что ж, хрипов в груди уже нет. И рана закрылась, и воспаление начинает спадать, — выслушав пациента и сменив повязку, ободряюще заметил Алан. — Думаю, дело пошло на поправку.

Эдит натянуто улыбнулась и погладила сэра Томаса по щеке. Поправляющимся он явно не выглядел.

— Послушай, Эдит, я не стал бы тебе лгать, — сдвинул брови Алан. — Твой муж выживет. Ну, смотри-ка, кто у нас здесь?

Похоже, прикосновения разбудили больного, и впервые за всё это время его взгляд казался осмысленным.

— О, боже мой, Томас! — не веря своим глазам, воскликнула Эдит. — Это я, я здесь, я с тобой!

Её лицо наконец озарилось широкой искренней улыбкой, по которой Алан так скучал. И лицо сэра Томаса словно отразило эту улыбку. Их свеча всё ещё горела, несмотря на все стремительные повороты судьбы, и Алан, пожалуй, был этому рад. Чудеса должны происходить, хотя бы изредка, иначе люди окончательно разучатся в них верить.

— Эдит… — чуть слышно прошептал сэр Томас. — Любовь моя…

— Я здесь, Томас. Я с тобой, — повторила она как заклинание.

— Знаю, я… не имею права… просить, но… Ты сможешь… когда-нибудь… простить меня?

Алан чуть слышно хмыкнул. Каков хитрец! Да одного взгляда на его осунувшееся лицо хватит, чтобы тронуть самое каменное сердце.

Хотя, быть может, это действительно сейчас занимало все мысли баронета. «О чём вы грезите? О спасении? О чистой душе? Об исцелении раненой птицы?» — сказал он тогда. А о чём грезил он сам? Разве не о том же самом? И как же он должен был презирать себя в тот миг, когда, в очередной раз поддавшись чужой воле, отталкивал ту, что оказалась способна заглянуть в самую глубину его сердца и разделить его мечты!..

— О, Томас! — ожидаемо всхлипнула Эдит. — Я уже простила. Только останься со мной, пожалуйста.

Она склонилась над мужем, нежно прижимаясь губами к его губам, и Алан отвёл глаза.

— Томас? — вдруг забеспокоилась Эдит, отстраняясь. — Нет, прошу тебя! Томас, не оставляй меня…

Сэр Томас лежал без движения, его лицо, казалось, ещё больше побледнело, а глаза снова были плотно закрыты. О боги, нет! Это было бы слишком жестоко! Алан торопливо нащупал пульс на запястье бессильно упавшей на одеяло руки и с облегчением выдохнул. Сердце баронета билось часто и неровно, но билось!

— Эдит, он жив. Просто очень слаб. Постарайся не волновать его так сильно, хорошо?

— Ладно, — кивнула Эдит, шмыгая носом и вытирая щеки. Потом гораздо более нежным и осторожным движением вытерла слёзы с лица сэра Томаса. — Он сказал тогда, что чувствует между нашими сердцами связь, и если попытаться её разорвать, он не вынесет…

Алан едва удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Нужно обладать наивностью Эдит, чтобы верить в подлинную силу обычного лепета влюблённого. И всё же… Кто знает, вдруг и правда лишь эта невидимая нить удержала его на краю бездны? Разве не ради Эдит сэр Томас предпринял отчаянную попытку искоренить свою проклятую мягкотелость, свой главный порок, столь проницательно подмеченный её отцом в их первую встречу?

— Что тебе? — довольно резко спросила Эдит у застывшей в дверях служанки, верной Энни, единственной из слуг, захваченных с собой в Аллердейл холл из Буффало.

— Я подогрела бульон для хозяина, — пролепетала та. — Как вы просили, мэм.

— Хорошо, давай сюда, — смягчилась Эдит.

— Попробуй всё-таки его разбудить, — посоветовал Алан. — Может, если он будет видеть, что ложку держит именно твоя рука, еда принесёт больше пользы, — неуклюже пошутил он.

Однако едва сэр Томас приоткрыл глаза, как Алану пришлось вспомнить, что в каждой шутке есть доля шутки. Лицо баронета снова просияло при виде его возлюбленной Эдит. Казалось, это не обычный бульон ложка за ложкой вливается ему в рот, а волшебный эликсир, с каждой каплей придающий силы.

— А теперь тебе нужно поспать, — ласково сказала Эдит, когда чашка опустела. — Я никуда не уйду, — пообещала она. — Я здесь, я с тобой.

Сэр Томас слабо улыбнулся, поднёс пальцы Эдит к своим губам и благодарно поцеловал их. В камине вдруг страшно взвыл огонь, и Алан невольно вздрогнул.

— Как только он поправится, мы уедем отсюда, — негромко сказала Эдит, перебирая волосы уснувшего мужа. — Это жуткое место сводит людей с ума…

Ещё недавно Алан со смешком заверил бы её, что всё дело в разгулявшемся писательском воображении и восточном ветре, но теперь же он лишь кивнул. Даже ему, до мозга костей прагматичному человеку, в эти недели не раз казалось, что мрачный старый особняк крепко вцепился в душу своего хозяина и не желает её отпускать.

Признаться, Алан опасался, что призраки прошлого не оставят сэра Томаса Шарпа до конца его дней. Хотя, может, у его жены найдётся от этого хорошее средство. Ведь не случайно она не согласилась поменять имена в своём романе на вымышленные. В конце концов, у каждого свой собственный метод борьбы с призраками прошлого, и этот — не из худших.


End file.
